Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device and more particularly pertains to receiving and dispensing objects 14 through moving contact between the objects and the retaining device. The receiving, the dispensing, and the moving contact are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of retaining devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, retaining devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining and dispensing objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a retaining device that allows receiving an indefinite number of kinds of objects through force of moving contact between an object and the retaining device on one axis of direction, and dispensing the object through force of moving contact between the object and the device on another axis of direction. The receiving, the dispensing, and the force of moving contact on two distinct axes are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the retaining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving an indefinite number of kinds of objects through force of moving contact between an object and the retaining device on one axis of direction, and dispensing the object through force of moving contact between the object and the device on another axis of direction. The receiving, the dispensing, and the force of moving contact on two distinct axes are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved retaining device which can be used for receiving an indefinite number of kinds of objects through force of moving contact between an object and the retaining device on one axis of direction, and dispensing the object through force of moving contact between the object and the device on another axis of direction. The receiving, the dispensing, and the force of moving contact on two distinct axes are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.